Amor Platonico
by Go men123
Summary: kyoko es una sirvienta, y esta esta locamente enamorada de su jefe Sawada Tsunayoshi. ¿pero como hara para que la vea? ¿ppodra ser realidad ese amor? ¿sentira el algo por ella? ¿como se conocen? lean cap 7 -¿te irias conmigo a italia?-claro que si tsuna-
1. Prologo

Jojojojo aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic.

O por cierto, aquí aparece, Mitzuko! Para quien no le conozca lea mi fic "en el futuro de nuevo, el 2do capitulo, ahí viene su historia y su descripción, si quieren saber de ella, solo lean ese capitulo.

Más aclaraciones al final.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0-=_=_=_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0-=_0_0_0_0_0_0_-0_=_0_0_0_

Un amor platónico: prologo

¿Que hago? ¿Por qué le veo? Yo estoy concinte de que stoy locamente enamorada de el, pero , yo se que el nunca me mirara, pues yo soy solo una sirvienta, y el es el jefe de una empresa, heredero de su abuelo.

Me llamo Kyokuten Kyoko, toda mi vida, he stado acostumbrada a la vida simple y umilde, nunca me he quejado de ello, pero ahora, que mi mejor amiga Hana Kurokawa me a conseguido un trabajo como sirvienta donde ella trabaja, he sentido el infierno, ¿Por qué? Simple, por que me enamorado, de mi jefe, Sawada Tsunayoshi, yo se que el nunca me mirara por eso yo lo veo como un "amor platonico", pero verlo cada dia, y observarle, silenciosamente, cada que puedo, no es muy gratificante, quiesiera conocerle mas, pero yo se que n puedo hacer eso.

El es alto, tiene el cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, tan profundos que me pierdo en ellos, no se si su fuerte sea la inteligencia, pero tiene una vida saludable, lo se por que siempre llevo su comida, y es nutritiva y por que le veo hacer alegre siempre sonríe, es honesto, y confiable, tiene, algo que no se, ma hace recordarlo cada que veo el cielo.

Pero aun asi yo me he dado por vencida, ya que el siempre esta rodeado de jente, por ejemplo, están sus dos mejores amigos, Yamamoto Takeshi, un exelente jugador de beisball y kendo es alto, delgado, con excelente condición física, tiene el pelo negro y ojos claros, es muy alegre siempre esta riendo, hasta cuando todos tienen caras de no muchos amigos , Gokudera Hayato, no practica deporte, es algo funki, por su forma de vestir siempre fuma, el es alto delgado con el pelo plateado, y los ojos de color jade, se irrita muy fácilmente, y es algo con poca paciencia, siempre habla de ser su mano derecha.

También están Lambo el bovino, no se por que se llama asi pero es un joven de 15 años también es alto, de pelo azul marino entre negro, con ojo negros, he hablado con el, es muy amigable, también esta Sasagawa Ryohei , el es un boxeador, tiene el pelo blanco, y ojos lateados, es muy energético ,y parece muy buena persona como todos.

Otro que he visto, mas no conozco, es Hibari Kyoya es algo solitario, solo viene cuando supongo hay junta, y siempre amenaza a Sawada-san con morderlo hasta la muerte, y les dice a todos herviboros.

Yo me llevo bien con todos en el trabajo, mas nunca h hablado con mis jefes, mas que on lambo-kun, el es un niño y que yo tengo 25 años igual que Sawada-san y todos sus amigo menos, Sasagawa-san y Habiari-san, ellos son un año mayores.

Respecto ami yo tengo, el pelo largo, castaño claro, ojos color miel, estatura baja a comparación de la de Sawada-san y los demás, mi piel es clara, respecto a mi personalidad, soy alegre, simpre sonrio y trato de ver las cosas buenas, muchos no les agrada esa parte de mi pero no me importa.

Ahora esoty trapeando, la sala, aui es donde se están mas tiempo todos juntos, pero yo nunca he estado presente en juntas, estoy muy pensativa, sobre que pasaría si un dia por casualidad, me terminara hablando con Sawada-san, hehe si ese dia llegara yo estaría muy feliz.

(hasta aquí ha estado narrando Kyoko pero ahora narro yo)

Tsuna se dirigía hacia la sala había olvidado unos papeles importantes, que no podía dejar que vieran los sirvientes, pues ya que traian algunos datos sobre las familias aliadas, si Tsuna estaba nerviosa, pues hacia mucho timepo, que el se había echo cargo de la vongola desde que se había hecho mayor de edad, ahora tenia 25 años, y seguía siendo igual de distraído, solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie en la sala, Tsuna recordó enseguida que Uni, y Mitzuko llegarían al dia siguiente, eso le daba otra preocupación.

Tsuna entro a la sala, y lo primero que vio fue…. Una chica, al parecer estaba trapeando, genial, ¿que pretexto podía decir?, pero Tsuna se sorprendi mas, al ver que ella no le había visto, es mas estaba agachada, muy concentrada en su trabajo, intentando trapear debajo de una cómoda, de un momento a otro Tsuna se pregunto que hacia al darse cuenta a donde miraba, las piernas de la chica, como estaba inclinada, su uniforme, se levanto, dejando ver un poco mas de sus piernas, el chico se sonroso al ver lo que estaba viendo.

Tsuna no pudo evitar, dar un chillido, lo que saco a la chica de sus pensamientos, y se levanto de un salto, y lo miro confundida y con vergüenza.-Sawada-san! N-necesita algo?- dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

Esto….unos papeles que deje, en la mesa, desde ayer.-dijo Tsuna.

O yo se donde están, estaban tirados, pero decía importante, asi que los recogi y los guarde, los tengo en mi dormitorio, los ire a traer.-dijo la chica que Tsuna no reconocia, de echo no conocía, a ninguna de las sirvientas, pero algo en ella se le hacia familiar, a alguien.

Espera, voy contigo, son algo urgentes, por cierto ¿los ha revisado?-dijo Tsuna con temor.

Hu , no, no le he revisado, son algo de usted, y yo no tengo por que revisar lo suyo, no soy nadie, en su vida para hacerlo.-dijo la chica con un tono de tristesa en la ultima frase, pero luego sonrio.

Llegaron a las habitaciones, la chica camino a una que estaba abandonada, en un rincón, de todas las habitaciones, había un corredor, largo, y en al final había un pequeño pasillo, que doblaba ala derecha, y hay estba la habitación abandonada, y aislada, de todas.

Adentro era grande, y tenia una gran ventana, que daba hacia el jardín oculto, donde estaban plantados unos cerezos, Tsuna se quedo plasmado con la imagen.

Este jardín esta oculto, no se como llegar a el, aparte de por mi habitación, aparte de que no tengo mucho tiempo, por el trabajo.-dijo la chica tendiéndole los documentos al chico.

Ya veo, este lugar se me hace familiar.-dijo Tsuna.

Hehe agréguele, cajas, lokers, y otras cosas.-dijo la chica con algo de risa.

Que! Este es el lugar donde guardaban la basura de Lambo.-dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

Hehe si, recuerdo que cuando llegue, las otras me dijieron que nohabia espacio y me mandaron aquí, recuerdo, que Hana me ayudo hasta que limpiamos, Lamo-kun me ayudo a desacerme, de las cosas, y cuando quitamos los estantes y lokers dieron la vista a ese jardín.-dijo Kyoko.

Ho bueno me retiro.-dijo Tsuna

Después de eso Kyoko nunca había vuelto a hablar con Tsuna, no le sorprendia a la chica pues aparte de que tenia que trabajar, eso no cambiaba el echo de que el castaño fuera su jefe. La semana se paso demasiado rapido el fin de semana llego y con eso los días libres de Kyoko.

La castaña, decidió dar una vuelta por el parque antes de ir a casa, sus padres fallesieron hace tiempo, asi que no tenia mucho que hacer en casa, mientras caminaba por el paqrque, no ppudo evitar ver a dos jóvenes, las jóvenes parecían perdidas, y cansadas, Kyoko pensó que lo mejor seria ofrecerles su ayuda.

Están perdidas?- dijo Kyoko.

Si.-dijo una de la chicas ella tenia el pelo azul (en tono verdoso), y ojos de un intenzo azul cielo, su tez era blanca, y tenia como una pequeña marca debajo de un ojo (es que no se de que ojo es) su estatura es igual que la mia, y su voz era dulce, y sabia ala vez.

Les ayudo?- me ofreci.- si no es mucha mlestia.-dijo la misma chica.-no, claro, ¿A dónde quieren ir?- pregunte.

Pues….-empezo la oji azul cuando la otra chica le interrumpio.- a un hotel.-djo la otra chica, que tenia el pelo negro, largo hasta la cinturo, y ojos azules, como la chica anterior, su estatura era igual, le ganaba por unos centímetros, y su voz era dulce.

Claro.-dije.- por cierto, mi nombre es Uni, y ella es Mitzuko.-dijo la primera chica, para luego señalar a la otra, quien solo sonrio ante lodicho.

Yo soy Kyoko.-dije.

Muy bien Kyoko, que te parece si nos muestras un hotel, y la ciudad, por favor.-dijo Uni.

Claro, tengo dia libre, asi que no tengo nada mas que hacer.-dijo Kyoko.- genial! Asi podremis comprar ropa, es que dejamos las maletas en el avión.-dijo Mitzuko mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Jejeje claro.-dije.

Y dinos Kyoko, ¿de que trabajas?-dijo Uni

De sirvienta.-dije sin vergüenza.

Eso me gusta, te expresas, de tu oficio, sin pena, eres una persona muy valerosa.-dijo Mitzuko.

Paso el rato, las chicas platicaron, rieron y compraron cosas, Kyoko estaba fascinada, por las nuevas amigas que había hecho, aunque debía admiir que ellas a diferencia de ella, eran de familia adinerada, pues compraban muchas cosas y pagaban con tarjeta, pero lo que mas le dio vergüenza fue cuando le compraron, vestido, blusas, y otra ropa, diciendo que era en agradecimiento, al final estaban sentadas en la terraza de una pastelería,comiendo unos pasteles muy ricos, y muy famosos, Kyoko iba a esa pastelería un dia al mes, decia que era un dia que ella podía comer, los pasteles que quisiera.

Hehe me la he pasado increíble.-dijo Mitzuko sonriendo

Ne- Kyoko, por favor ven a una fiesta de bienvenida que nos van a hacer a uni y a mi, será hoy en la noche.-dijo Mitzuko de nuevo.

Pero, yo no creo que deba.- empezo Kyoko pero n pudo terminar.- por favor Kyoko, usted fue la primera persona que conosimos aquí asi que queremos que este presente en la fiesta.-dijo Uni.

Pero ¿Qué tal si alguien se enoja por que balla, siendo sirvienta?-dijo Kyoko algo triste.

No te preocupes, es de disfraces, aparte, eso no importa, por que usted es nuestra amiga, y queremos que este ahí, y si alguien no quiere que usted este ahí pues que se vaya y todo listo.-dijo Mitzuko.

Esta bien.-dijo Kyoko sabia que aun que, siguiera peleando, no ganaría, entonces se dio cuenta de que Mitzuko consigue lo que se propone.

Bien, tenemos tiempo de alistarnos, vamos.-dijo Uni feliz por saber que no solo serian ella y Mitsuko las que estarían en la fiesta como recién legadas, ya que no conocían a nadie.

CONTINUARA….

J0JOJOJo

Bueno espero que les gustara, y ahora aclaraciones:

1º Uni es de la edad de Kyoko Tsuna y los dema

2º si están en la mafia

3º los arcobaleno serán adultos, y luce aparecerá mas adelante.

4º haru también aparece, al inicio como la mala creo, pero al final será buena, claro y será amiga de todos

5ºcomo siempre, será GokuxHaru, y tal vez aga Hibax OCC

Jojojo

Me despido, y no olviden mi lema

" jojojo"

Comenten y gracias por leer.


	2. La fiesta

Jojojojo aquí yo dejo el siguiente capitulo

Espero que ñles guste es algo confuso pero aun asi.

Por cierto creo que mejor no para el final

U_u_U_u_U_u_ U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_ U_u_U_u_U_u_ U_u_U_u_U_u_

Capitulo dos : la fiesta

Las chicas compraron los disfraces, luego regresaron al hotel

Se pusieron sus disfraces, y se arreglaron, mas bien convencieron a Kyoko de que se arreglara mas atrevidamente.

Al final quedaron así:

Uni: con un traje de maga que consistía en un short, negro, corto, con una playera de manga larga, de cuello, dejaba a la vista el abdomen de la chica, mostrando sus dotes, llevaba una capa blanca, con un gran sombrero blanco con algunos adornos, y unas botas con un tacón alto (si su traje de arcobaleno)

Llevaba el pelo suelto, lo tenia largo y consistía en dos capas, una corta, que le llegaba al cuello, y otra larga que le llagaba hasta la espalda, con maquillaje sencillo, un brillo, y un poco de polvo. Claro que llevaba un antifaz ya que era la única forma de que le dejaran entrar.

Mitzuko: llevaba un traje de bruja, que consistía en un vestido largo pegado, hasta la cintura, de hay en adelante, era suelto en pastelones, con un sombrero que tenia un pequeño listón de color azul marino, al igual que en la cintura, con unas botas largas hasta las rodillas.

Llevaba el pelo en un medio chongo, largo, su fleco, le daba una impresión, mas de bruja.

Y su maquillaje sencillo como el de Uni.

Kyoko: llevaba un traje de vampiro(a) que consistía, en un vestido, pegado, hasta la cadera, luego de ahí estaba suelto, hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, tenia un escote en "u" por las mangas tenia pequeñas tiras de un color rojo intenso, mientras llevaba unas botines con tacón medio (no tan alto no tan bajo).

El pelo lo llevaba suelto, tenia los labios pintados de rojo, y los ojos con rímel oscuro, le quedaba perfecto, y mas por que levaba un antifaz, (obligatorio para entrar).

Una vez todas listas bajaron y se fueron en la limosina, como la limosina tenia los vidrios, polarizados ( no se si sea así cuando están todos negros) no sabia hacia donde, iban, al llegar a Kyoko le dio un infarto, o hubiera, querido, por que era la mansión en la que trabaja.

Pudo ver como estaba su jefe en la puerta esperando.

No, por favor no. –pidió Kyoko a sus amigas, estas voltearon a verle al oír decir esas palabras.

Pero ¿Por qué no Kyoko? –pregunto Uni confundida.

Por que esta es la casa en la que trabajo. –dijo Kyoko mientras retrocedía pero entonces Mitzuko le tomo de la muñeca, y la jalo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Mira quien esta aquí. –dijo Tsuna sonriendo, feliz de ver a su prima y a su amiga., este iba disfrazado, de un vampiro, Un traje sombrío con cola de pingüino, pantalones sombríos, zapatos negros y unos guates blancos, ósea cool y sencillamente SOMBRÍO.

Tsuna, pareces, mas dame. –dijo Mitzuko mientras le abraza.

Hehe primo, lamento la demora. –dijo Uni mientras saludaba a Tsuna.

Ella es una amiga, la conocimos hoy, nos dio el tour que tu no te diste tiempo de dar. –dijo Mitzuko con algo de enfado en las ultimas palabras.

Es un placer conocerle, me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, a su servicio, si es amiga de Uni, y Mitzuko, estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos. –dijo el chico haciendo la reverencia debida.

Un placer, Kyokuten Kyoko. –respondió la castaña haciendo la misma reverencia.

Bueno pasen el baile va a empezar. –dijo Tsuna mientras le hacia la seña de que entraran, luego que entrara Uni, Mitzuko y al ultimo Kyoko, quien iba muy nerviosa por que detrás de ella iba cierto castaño.

La música empezó a sonar, y muchas parejas se pusieron a bailar, pero solo era música de pareja, por lo cual Kyoko prefería estar con Uní, al poco tiempo, se acercaron todos los amigos de Tsuna.

Yo chicas. –dijo Yamamoto.

Yamamoto-san es un gusto verle de nuevo.-dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía como siempre este iba vestido de un zombi con un informe de beisbolista roto, y algo en la cabeza (no puedo explicar que es).

Ho, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, es un gusto. –dijo el peli negro mientras saludaba a Kyoko.

Kyokuten Kyoko, es un placer. –dijo la chica respondiendo el saludo.

Es un placer Kyoko, mira el es Gokudera Hayato. Dijo el chico señalándolo, aunque Kyoko conocía muy bien a cada uno.

Che otra mujer, ustedes son solo estorbos para el decimo. –dijo Gokudera mientras le daba la espalda quien iba vestido de un hombre lobo, con ropa común rota, unas orejas chistosas que parecían de gato, y una cola rara.

Oye bastado como nos dijiste. –dijo Mitzuko enojada.

Hmp. –dijo Gokudera.

Chicos, no pelen, y Gokudera-kun disculpate, con Kyoko-san, ella no sabe nada, es mas, ella es una nueva conocida, y te estas comportado muy mal. –dijo Tsuna interviniendo, ya que sabia que sus guardianes se pueden pelear.

Pero decimo. –replico el chico, pero pudo ver una mirada en su jefe de "no te quejes y haslo".

No se preocupe, Sawada-san, no es necesario. –dijo Kyoko, dejando intrigado a Tsuna, el sabia que ya había escuchado eso antes pero no sabia muy exacto de donde, ya que había estado muy ocupado esa semana, entonces Tsuna supo que esa mujer era diferente a las demás, y lo dejaba con un deje de duda, y curiosidad.

Y claro que los iba a aclarar esa misma noche.

Bien Kyoko bailas? –pregunto Yamamoto, haciendo la reverencia debida, Kyoko se sonrojo, y acepto, salió a bailar con el zombi todos se quedaban viendo a la pareja en especial a la chica.

Todos nos ven. –dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

Jejejeje, es por que se ve hermosa. –le dijo Yamamoto haciendo que se sonrosara mas.

Duraron bailando dos piezas antes de que la chica le digiera que ya no quería bailar, pero alguien le interrumpió.

¿Puede bailar conmigo? – Kyoko iba a decir que no pero al ver de quien se trataba se quedo callada de la impresión, asintió ligeramente mientras tomaba la mano, del hombre, en eso se puso una canción lenta, el hombre puso su mano en la cintura de Kyoko y esta paso sus manos por el cuello de este.

¿Sabe? –empezó. –yo tengo un presentimiento con usted, y no se si lo que siento es bueno o malo, usted tiene mucho que ver, y los que me hace sentir. –dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica, pero ella sabia que eso no era bueno.

Pare, por favor. –pidió Kyoko, dejando atónito al castaño del que ella siempre estuvo enamorada.

Perdone no le quise molestar. –dijo el castaño.

No es que me incomode, pero es solo que hasta hoy le acabo de conocer, y además, cuando usted sepa mi trabajo no me queda ver. –dijo Kyoko mientras se separaba del castaño, y se dirigía por un pasillo.

Tsuna no sabia que le pasaba con ella, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabia quien, le quiere dar un beso cuando, muy apenas se conocen, y luego ella le hace dudar, ve como lambo se le acerca.

Mas le vale no haberle hecho daño. –dijo el joven bovino.

Yo no se por que lo hice. –dijo Tsuna mientras caminaba necesitaba pensar relajarse, y un lugar se le vino a la mente, se fue caminando por los pasillos justo como recordaba, dio vuelta en la esquina, y ahí estaba la habitación de aquella sirvienta que le intrigaba tanto como esta mujer, entonces Tsuna vio que estaba abierto, paso , y no pudo evitar ver a Kyoko estaba tirada en el pequeño patio de cerezos, al parecer lloraba, Tsuna se acerco con cautela, pero luego pensó, ¿Cómo sabia de ese jardín? ¿Cómo sabia como llegara el? O ¿Qué hacia ella en el cuarto de las sirvientas? O ¿Cómo sabia ella llegar ahí?

Perdón. –dije sin mas, pude ver como se estremecía, al oír mi voz.

No tiene de que. –dijo Kyoko mientras se paraba, pero me senté y le jale a que se sentara conmigo.

Te puedo llamar Kyoko-chan.- dijo el chico aun abrazándola.

Si. –fue lo único que dijo Kyoko.

Por cierto te han dicho que te vez hermosa. –dijo Tsuna mientras le miraba.

Si, me lo dijo Yamamoto-san. –dijo Kyoko viendo como el castaño fruncía el ceño un poco.

Pero no te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos ¿verdad? –dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía.

Gracias. –dijo Kyoko correspondiendo el abrazo, el estaba siendo bueno con ella no podía reusarse.

Kyoko-chan. –dijo Tsuna

Si, Sawada-san. –respondió la chica.

No me digas Sawada, solo dime Tsuna. –dijo Tsuna cansado de tanta formalidad.

Si, Tsuna-kun. – el castaño sonrió al oír el kun viniendo de ella sonaba mejor.

Sabes? Tus labios están demasiado tentadores. –dijo Tsuna para besar a las castaña, esta le correspondió, era un beso tierno, dulce, lleno de sentimiento.

Quiero conocerte. –dijo Tsuna.

No puede, mejor olvídeme. –dijo Kyoko para pararse e irse de ahí, dejando a Tsuna con dudas, en su cabeza.

Que te parece el próximo Viernes, en el parque del centro a las 4:00. –dijo Tsuna antes de que Kyoko saliera.

Esta bien. –dijo ella para irse y dejarlo, sentado en el suelo.

Tsuna se quedo otro rato sentado, saboreando los dulces labios, de la castaña, esta dicho, estaba enamorado.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de que era tarde así que separo y salió del jardín pero al pasar por el cuarto, de la sirvienta, tubo duda, y se pregunto ¿Cómo se llamaría aquella joven?

No los sabía pero luego se lo preguntaría a kurokawa.

La fiesta termino, Kyoko se había marchado ya, recogieron todo, y se fueron a dormir, Tsuna tenia la semana mas ocupada, y aun así pensaba en ella, no le había visto desde entonces, la semana se paso demasiado rápido el viernes había llegado,

Tsuna le encargo el trabajo a Gokudera, quien acepto gustoso.

Tsuna se dirigió al parque y ahí estaba ella, con un vestido, azul marino, que se ajustaba a su cintura, sencillo, pero le quedaba perfecto le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, tenia el pelo suelto, con una diadema, del mismo color del vestido, y unas botas nagras, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se veía hermosa, mas que hermosa para el.

Se pasaron el día riendo, y entrando a algunas tiendas, vieron una película, dieron una vuelta al parque, comieron pasteles, comieron helados.

El día fue perfecto, para ambos, ya iba a anochecer, ella le dijo que se iba para su casa sola, yo insistí en llevarla pero al final ella gano, antes de irse me dio un abrazo y me dijo.

-gracias Tsuna-kun. –dijo para darle un corto beso.

Los días eran iguales, ellos salían los fines de semana, Kyoko no se dejaba ver por

Tsuna, en el trabajo, y le conto a Uni y Mitzuko lo que paso, entonces la chicas le ayudaron, la convencieron de mudarse con ellas al apartamento de Mitzuko que era el doble de grande que el de Uni.

Varios días después

Era viernes Tsuna estaba ansioso, por salir con Kyoko, esta vez le pediría que fuera su novia.

Alguien toco la puerta, Tsuna solo dijo "pase" era una sirvienta, de pelo castaño oscuro, y ojos achocolatados, estatura media.

Sawada-san su prima le llama en el vestíbulo. –anuncio la chica.

O este bien, dime, me avisaras si viene una chica que se llama Kyoko, a buscame, en lo que hablo con mi prima. –dijo Tsuna a la chica.

Hahi, Kyoko-chan esta en problemas. –dijo la chica mas para ella que para su jefe.

¿le conoces? –pregunto Tsuna intrigado.

Claro que si, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Kyoko-chan ha sido llamada demasiadas veces, por la señorita Mitzuko. –dijo la chica.

Puedes mostrarme u7na foto, o decirme como es. –dijo Tsuna con ansias, necesitaba saber, sui era la chica de la que el hablaba.

Claro, mire. –dijo la castaña mostrándole una foto, de la chica, la traía en su celular.

Tsuna se quedo estático, si era ella, estaba vestida de sirvienta, junto a otras dos, de echo ella había sido la joven que le había ayudado la otra vez.

Te puedes retirar. –dijo sin mas tenia que pensar.

Si. –dijo la chica y salió, con una gran sonrisa, pues al parecer van a despedir a la chica que quiere robarle a su "Tsuna-san"

Tsuna estaba estático, ella se lo había advertido, estaba consciente de eso, peo a un así no lo podía creer, no podía creer que ella se lo escondiera, y no se lo digiera, pero esta dicho van a aclarar todo esa tarde, tienen que hacerlo, pero aun así, el pondrá todo de su parte, por que la chica siga con el, y sea su novia.

Continuara…..

U_u_U_u_U_u_ U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_ U_u_U_u_U_u_ U_u_U_u_U_u_

Jojojojo aquí yo aquí esta todo espero les aya gustado.

En el siguiente capitulo van las otras parejas

Por cierto el celular de Haru es igual que el Kyoko, por plan. Pero el de Kyoko es un sonny ericson w580 y el de Haru el sonny ericson w205

Jajajajaja

Lean


	3. La triste realidad

Jejeje bueno está bien demasiado tarde, pero si escribo sin inspiración, el fic perdería su chiste, y eso no hace bien ni a mí ni a ustedes.

Ok voy a dividir este capítulo en dos, una parte narrada por la forma de pensar de Kyoko y otra para Tsuna obvio.

**U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u**

Amor platónico: capitulo 3 la triste realidad

**POPV'S Kyoko **

Estuve esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre a Tsuna, era raro que el llegara tarde, pero más ese día no llego, me sentí decepcionada, al saber que Tsuna no iría ese día, pues yo quería verle, ya que era el único día en que hablaba con él y convivía, al pensar en eso no pude evitar sentirme mal por mentirle, era cierto, yo le mentía demasiado, y no me gustaba hacerlo, pero ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que soy sirvienta? Esa pregunta siempre corre por mi cabeza, se enojara o comprenderá. –haaa (suspira) creo que nunca lo sabré. –dijo Kyoko para si misma.

Empezó a anochecer así que decidí ir, al departamento que compartía con Mitzuko y Uni, sonreí al pensar en sus amigas, ellas sabían todo sobre su relación y le apoyaron, le ofrecieron el apartamento y se fueron con ella cuando podían estar en la mansión, aunque.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ellas estaban todo el día en la mansión, en la oficina de Tsuna, Mitzuko era siempre la última en llegar y la primera en irse, y eso le preocupaba, pero no podría hablar de ese tema con el castaño.

Sin más suspire cansada de tantas cosas en que pensar, mire al cielo, era cierto, lo que se decía sobre que Tsuna era como el cielo….era cierto.

Suspire una vez mas no podía soportar esto, no podía mentir, y ahora se estaba haciendo en una mentirosa cosa que odiaba, más que nada,, le di otra mirada al cielo, y me dije "¿no, sería malo si le digiera la verdad o sí?" ahora mas confundida que nunca, decidí, ir a dar un paseo, antes de llegar al departamento, pero a donde iba, en el lugar donde se ubica el departamento, no hay parques, ni plazas, y todo era aburrido, creo que mejor era ir directamente al departamento.

Al llegar a la recepción la joven encargada, me vio y me sonrió.

Bienvenida Kyoko-chan, ¿necesita algo? -pregunto con tono alegre la chica, esta baja, delgada, con pelo color rojo, y ojos del mismo, color, solo que un poco más fuerte.

Am si, Karin (ok no se me ocurrió mejor nombre) de casualidad tengo un masaje o algo. –dije con algo de esperanza.

Lo siento pero no hay nada Kyoko-chan, pero si llega algo te avisare de inmediato. –me dijo Karin yo solo le sonreí, y camina hacia el elevador, al entrar, puse al 7mo piso, el elevador empezó a subir, siempre me pregunte por que el apartamento tenía que estar en el último piso, y porque tenía que ser un solo apartamento en el piso, pero sabía que nunca lo haría, pues cuando Mitzuko se lo propone consigue cosas demasiado grandes, recuerdo que dijo que sus hermanos se la dieron más yo no lo sé pues no conozco a ninguno de ellos.

Cuando por fin se abrió el elevador, camine, hasta la puerta del apartamento, abrí la puerta, y lo primero que sentí fue a Uni abrazándome, como si me hubieran secuestrado o algo parecido.

¿nani? –dije en un susurro.

Kyoko, pensé que te habían hecho algo. –dijo Uni dejando de abrazarla.

Pero….porque pensaron eso. –dije sin entender lo que pasaba.

Uni deja a Kyoko, recuerda que quien dijo eso fue Reborn, y como Kyoko sale con Tuna lo más probable es que lo haiga hecho para fastidiarlo. –dijo Mitzuko mientras se paraba de un sillón blanco, y le miraba.

He –fue lo único que dije.

Lo que pasa, es que Reborn nos llamo diciendo que Kozato En…..que te hicieron algo. –dijo Mitzuko interrumpiéndose a sí misma, al decir el nombre.

Pero…..¿quién es Kozato? –dije sin entender.

Nadie, lo que pasa es que con tanto trabajo confundo el trabajo con lo personal. –dijo Mitzuko mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca.

O ya veo. –dije ni muy convencida.

Lo mejor será que descanses Kyoko. –dijo Uni mientras le sonreía.

Yo solo asentí y me fui a mi recamara, al entrar le di una mirada, las paredes pintadas de un morado claro, con cuadros de paisajes pintados por las paredes, en una esquina, esta un buro en el cual guardo cosas como útiles pues voy a la universidad abierta, arriba del buro estaba un foto, de Tsuna conmigo, los dos, en el parque, sonriendo, me sentí mal otra vez, creo que debo decirle la verdad, de hecho lo haré mañana lo hare.

Volví a ver hacia mi cama estaba tendida, con un juego de sabanas blancas, al lado una mesita de noche, sonreí, se lo diré, vi mi closet, saque una ropa, me bañe y me fui a bañar.

Al la mañana siguiente mi despertador sonó a las 6:15 me levante me aliste para irme a mi trabajo, cuando fui a desayunar como y de costumbre Mitzuko ya se había ido, siempre me pregunto a qué hora se levanta y a que hora se duerme.

A las 6:45 me fui al trabajo, Uni iba conmigo íbamos hablando, al llegar yo me fui por las puertas de atrás mientras Uni entraba por la principal.

A llegar no pude evitar oír los rumores sobre que en el fin de semana, una sirvienta llamada Haru estaba riendo muy animadamente con el jefe Sawada, y que después el mismo día, los vieron hablar con mucha confianza, como la chica le mandaba miradas fugases, y el jefe las devolvía.

Al oír eso me sentí triste, pero aun así debía ser fuerte, no mostraría debilidad, sonreí a todos mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, solo me quedaba en la mansión entre semana los fines de semana eran mis días libres.

Al llegar puse mis cosas, en su lugar (cambios de ropa, cepillo, cepillo de dientes, celular, cosméticos, etc.…)

Suspire profundo iba a ser un duro día, mire hacia la ventana y vi el pasto, el pequeño jardín seguía igual que siempre, mire el reloj, eran las 7:00 sonreí, después de todo, no trabajare hasta las 8 así que tengo una hora para investigar hasta donde llegaba el pequeño patio.

Abrí la ventana y empecé a caminar, eran arboles de cerezo, camine un poco, mas adentrándome en el jardín, cada paso que daba era igual a arboles más altos, vi un pequeño rincón, y me dirigí hay, había una pequeña abertura, así que entre, y camine mas, ya no había un jardín sino más bien un bosque, camine por varios minutos, y llegue hasta la orilla de un lago, me sorprendí, pues, en la mansión no había "lagos" mire el lugar pero no se me hacia familiar, me quede pensando hasta que hoy voces.

Wow! Este lugar es muy lindo. –dijo la voz de un niño.

Jejeje lo sé, a mí también me gusta, sabes, cuando crezcas, esto será tuyo, pero mantenlo en secreto. –dijo la voz de un hombre adulto al parecer de sus edad pero muy tranquilo.

Che, no debería alejarse demasiado, además los Shimon llegaran pronto. –dijo otra voz más ronca.

Lo sé G. pero quiero mostrarle los secretos de la mansión. –dijo otra vez el hombre

Che. No me diga que sigue creyendo que aquí muestran cosas del pasado. –dijo G.

Vamos G. es cierto, solo que una vez un futuro lejano. –dijo el hombre.

Que vio Giotto-ni. –pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

Vi, a Belladona, ella es la mujer que amo, pero, por pertenecer a la mafia le aleje de mi, para protegerle, según nudillos su hermano me ha dicho que está comprometida. –dijo Giotto.

Como le vio. –volvió a decir el niño.

Ella estaba parada aquí, admirando el lago, el viento moviendo su cabellera castaña, mientras sus ojos tienen un brillo, especial, y sus manos se ponen a la altura de su pecho, en forma de plegaria. –dijo Giotto.

Como sabe que es futuro. –dijo el niño.

Es muy simple….eso fue porque…. –justo cuando iba a decirlo me di cuenta de que debía volver y se fue, pensando en quien eran aquellas personas.

Llegue a tiempo, serví la mesa, como siempre cuando lo hice no había nadie, después en lo que almorzaban tendí las camas, (algunas de ellas) , el medio día llego, y o había nada que hacer así que decidí ir a hablar con Tsuna.

Iba caminando, el despacho de, él estaba en la primera planta así que camine lento, al llegar, toque pero nadie respondió, volví a tocar, sucedió lo mismo, decidí entrar, y lo que vi me estremeció, demasiado, sentía como las lagrimas, caían por mis ojos mientras veía como el castaño, le daba un beso apasionado a una chica, de cabello chocolate, al perecer no notaron mi presencia, pues siguieron igual, yo quería irme, pero no podía, mis pies no se movían, y entonces vi algo que me hizo llorar mas, vi como él se posicionaba en el escritorio sobre ella, yo no lo aguante mas cundo por fin pude empezar a moverme, Salí despacio pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta algo inesperado sucedió.

Oye Kyoko-chan, está desocupado Dame-Tsuna, necesito entregarle, unos papeles, aparte de que Uni ya está aquí para hablar con nosotros. –dijo Mitzuko al verme, pero cuando me vio mejor reacciono, y vio a la oficina.

Esto, no, está ocupado, y lo mejor será que nos vallamos pronto. –dije tratando de estar tranquila pero no lo estaba pues seguía llorando.

Hmp, a mi no me engañas. –dijo Mitzuko abriendo la puerta de golpe, y encontrando a un Tsuna con la camisa desabrochada, y una sirvienta de ojos chocolate con el uniforme, desacomodado.

¡SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! ¿¡QUE COÑOS CRES QUE HACES! –grito Mitzuko muy enojada. Y el castaño en cuanto le oyó, reacciono de un salto y volteo a verla, tenía cara de espantado y sorprendido, me vio a mí, y se mostro mas sorprendido.

Yo no lo aguante más y retrocedí. –será mejor que me retire. –murmure mas para mí que para ellos.

Que…no…..espera…esto no es… -decía Tsuna mas yo no lo oía, me dolía demasiado como para estar ahí, Salí corriendo, aparte puede oír un puñetazo, de seguro Mitzuko le golpeo, pero eso no me importaba, corrí, era lo único que podía hacer, me dirigí a mi cuarto, y en cuanto llegue, me encerré, después estuve toda la tarde llorando.

Eran alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche, y por mi rostro aun salían lagrimas, ya habían ido a hablarme, para que trabajara, pero yo no podía hacerlo, no…., no tenia fuerzas, me pare y me mire en un pequeño espejo, mis ojos hinchados, y mi rostro mostraba tristeza, no podía estar peor, pero no podía seguir así, tome una toalla me seque los ojos, y me tranquiliza, o hice un intento.

De repente tocaron mi puerta.

TOC-TOC-TOC

….

Kyoko-chan, soy yo Uni, déjame entrar por favor. –me dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

…..

Vamos Kyoko-chan, yo…..quiero…estar ahí contigo, para consolarte…como…tu amiga. –me dijo Uni.

Uni…. –fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

Por favor. –dijo ella tras la puerta.

Pasa…. –le dije, para pararme y abrir la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Uni y Mitzuko.

Vamos, hay que entrar, antes de que se den cuenta de que abriste la puerta. –dijo Mitzuko en un susurro, yo no entendía, pero ya no me importaba.

Pasen. –les dije sin más, haciéndome a un lado ellas entraron, y enseguida cerraron con seguro.

Como te sientes? –me pregunto Uni.

….

He hablado con Tsuna. –empezó a hablar Mitzuko, viendo hacia el jardín. –dice que fue un accidente, que no quería hacerlo, yo no le creí, mas aun así le perdone, pero aquí la que importa eres tú, ¿Qué piensas hacer tras esto? – me pregunto Mitzuko.

Zuko-chan. –murmure para no aguantar más y caer en otro mar de lagrimas, en eso Uni y Mitzuko se me acercaron y me abrazaron, se quedaron conmigo hasta que me calme, después de eso se fueron y yo me quede acostada.

TOC-TOC-TOC

Me levante al instante en que oi como tocaban la puerta, mire mi reloj de mesa, marcaba las 3:23 am. Luego vi hacia la puerta ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora, de la madrugada.

…..etto….Kyoko-chan…soy…yo…Tsuna…. –dijo sin más, aquella persona que tocaba mi puerta en la madrugada.

…. –no dije nada tal vez pensaría que estoy dormida y se iría.

Haaa…(suspiro)…..sé que estas despierta. –dijo sin más.

…..

Sé que estas enojada, pero todo tiene una explicación, yo….no… -me dijo Tsuna, entonces abrí la puerta y le vi un segundo, y al otro le di una bofetada, el me vio en shock, yo le miraba enfadada, mientras lloraba, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda sentir dos emociones al mismo tiempo? No tengo idea, pero sentía ira, y tristeza.

Reaccione, y me iba a meter a mi habitación, pero el reacciono antes que yo, me tomo de la muñeca, y me metió con el al cuarto, puso seguro, una vez adentro los dos, me soltó, y me miro a los ojos.

Que quiere. –solté, fría y distante.

Por favor, no,….me hables así….tu como yo sabemos que nos conócenos…. –empezó a decir.

Justo por eso, es que estoy distante. –dije igual de fría.

Por favor Kyoko. –me dijo tratando de calmarme.

¿¡Por favor que! ¡Que te perdone! ¡Que no fue tu intención! ¡Que fue un error o un accidente! ¿Qué otra mentira me quieres decir? –le dije derramando mas mis lagrimas.

Yo….no….nunca te he mentido…..y no lo pienso…hacer, y sé que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era un error….pero. –dijo Tsuna.

¿¡Pero nada, que crees que no me duele! ¿Qué hay de aquellas promesas, de un futuro juntos sin infidelidades? Ni siquiera hemos llegado a eso, y tu y eres infiel. ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone, si yo lo vi? –dije mientas trataba de secar mis lagrimas.

Ya! Yo no soy el único que ha mentido, ¿¡qué hay de ti, porque no me dijiste que eras una sirvienta! –me dijo el ya mas desesperado.

¡¿Para que! Para que me usuras como a la otra, para jugaras conmigo hasta que hartara y luego me cambiaras, sé que si sabias que era una sirvienta, tu no me tomarías en serio, pensarías que era una gata, o una prostituta. –dije mas enojada, el solo se quedo callado.

Además yo te dije desde un inicio que no te convenía estar conmigo. –le dije para caer de rodillas, no lo soportaba, no duraría mucho, sentía mis paraparos pesados, mis piernas temblar, sentía, como mi cuerpo pesaba más, me sentía débil.

….. –por su la do podía ver como Tsuna estaba callado, su pelo le tapaba los ojos, podía ver la sombra, entonces vi claramente el estaba…llorando…. Me sentí pésima, al vero así.

T-Tsuna-K-Kun, yo no, por favor no llores. –trate de calmarlo, entonces me quede quieta, ok ¿acaso soy bipolar? Bueno de seguro eso debe de pensar él, en un momento le grito, y en otro le dijo algo dulce.

Kyoko, sé que me odias, y que nunca me perdonaras, pero…..por favor, solo por lo que resta de la noche, no me odies, aunque tengas que actuar aunque me mientas, pero por favor, se la misma de antes, se que has de pensar que soy un sínico, pero de mañana en adelante, tu y yo, no nos volveremos a ver. Tú estarás despedida para el amanecer, al igual que la otra chica. –termino de decir Tsuna yo me quede con los ojos abiertos sin entender.

A-a-a que te refieres? – le pregunte.

Solo recuerda, que si algún día nos volvemos a ver, no me odies, por lo que te hice por que yo no quería herirte, yo no lo tenía planeado, sucedió por el destino. –dijo Tsuna para aferrarse a mi cintura mientras, y solo miraba a la pared desconsolada.

Podía sentir sus sollozos, parcia un pequeño niño siendo consolado por su madre, pues el me abrazaba mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho, yo solo masajeaba su cabello con mis manos, y apoyaba mi barbilla en su nuca.

¿Por qué? –murmure para mi.

N-no lose. –respondió, con voz quebrada.

Hm, está bien solo por cinco minutos are como si nada, pero mañana, antes de que me valla, pagaras las consecuencias. –le dije mientras me aferraba más a su cabeza.

Está bien. –dijo, para tomarme mas fuerte por la cintura, como si no quisiera que me fuera. Otra vez soy una idiota, actuó como si le hubiera perdonado, y solo por verle llorar. Me siento mal, pero sé que a partir de mañana no le volveré a ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

**Fin de Kyoko POPV'S**

**U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u**

Ok, ok, lo se supone que era de los dos, pero como este lo hizo muy largo, el otro capítulo será como cuenta las cosas Tsuna, y como dije que pondría de los dos, subiré, el otro al mismo tiempo que este.

Jojojo. (jejeje a ser mucho que no lo digo, pero es por la prisas.)

Comenten

Sale!


	4. ¡Soy tan idiota!

**Ok! Como lo prometi, aquí están los hechos narrados por Tsuna **diviértanse. ¡!

**U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u**

**Amor Platonico: capitulo 4 soy tan idiota!**

**Tsuna POPV'S**

Estaba en mi oficina como siempre, vi mi reloj, faltaba poco para irme a encontrar con Kyoko, teníamos mucho de qué hablar, sobre porque me había mentido, y que iba a ser de nosotros ahora, pero siendo sincero para mí mismo, a mi no me importa si es sirvienta o no, le amo, y ni siquiera me lo creo, nunca me había enamorado tanto de una persona.

Volví a ver mi reloj, marcaba quince para las cinco, sonreí, era hora de irme a alistar para verme con Kyoko, me pare y me dirigí a la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrir, alguien me llamo.

No es tiempo para que pienses en esas cosas Dame-Tsuna. –dijo un hombre alto, que portaba un traje negro, con una camisa anaranjada, un sombrero negro, un camaleón, en sus sombrero, y unas patillas rizadas, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su pelo, tenía una simple impresión de mafioso, o por lo menos daba miedo.

¡Reborn! A no te he dicho que entre por la puerta. –le dije algo molesto, pues cuando entra por otros lugares, no sé si me espía o no.

Hm eso no importa ahora Dame-Tsuna, tenemos reportes de la familia Shimon, se están moviendo, al parecer Enma, no piensa hacer una tregua, Yamamoto ha ido a una misión, Gokudera, fue a recolectar información sobre los Shimon, Hibari se esta cerciorando de que todo esté tranquilo. –dijo Reborn.

Diablos. –musite, esta dicho que hoy no podre verla.

Ahora que lo piensas, Dame-Tsuna. –dijo Reborn mientras se tronaba los nudillos, y le daba un gran golpe a Tsuna.

Kya! Pero por que ha sido eso? –exigí una respuesta.

Hm, eso te pasa por no mencionarme, lo de tu novia. –al oír eso me puse rojo como un tomate.

Reborn! –chille, avergonzado.

Eres muy escandaloso. –dijo para doblarme un dedo.

Hiiiiiiii! –volví a chillar de dolor.

Parece que nunca dejaras de ser Dame-Tsuna. –dijo Reborn mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Haaaaa…(suspire) bueno hay que empezar con esto. –dije para ponerme a revisar los documentos traídos por Reborn, termine alrededor de de la 1:00am, suspire cansado, tenía que levantarme temprano, para ir a ver a Kyoko.

Mi vista estaba cansada, me levante, y me fui a mi cuarto al llegar me sorprendió, al ver una figura en el.

Hahi! Sawada-san. –chillos una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos de color chocolate.

He? Que haces aquí? –pregunte a la chica.

Esto, lo que pasa es que Haru al recoger el cuarto de Sawada-san perdí un papel importante y lo vine a buscar. –dijo la chica.

A ya veo, bien… -empecé.

Haru! Mi nombre es Haru, Haru Miura. –dijo haciendo presentación.

Bien Haru ven a buscarlo mañana, ya que estoy cansado y quiero descansar. –dije sin más.

Hahi, pero eso no se puede, a Haru no le toca recoger la recamara de Sawada-san, eso le toca a Kyokuten. –dijo con un deje de molestia en la última frase.

¿Kyokuten? –dije.

Si es Kyoko Kyokuten. –dijo de nuevo. Sonreí al pensar en que Kyoko recogería mi cuarto.

No se preocupe, yo le digo que si encuentra algo, se lo de. –dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Está bien, o Sawada-san le han dicho que es Guapo? –pregunto con tono inocente la chica.

Hee! –exclame al oír eso, una sirvienta intenta de ligar conmigo, esa pregunta me paso por la cabeza pero negué al pensar n Kyoko.

Será mejor que se retire. –dije con tono severo.

Si usted lo dice. –dijo con l mismo de tono, cosa que me hizo estremecer, y por primera vez vi lo que traía puesto, una pequeña bata, que le llegaba un poco arriba de los mulos, y haciendo resaltar sus "dotes" ante eso solo retrocedí, y mire hacia mi cama, me senté en ella, y oí como se cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas, suspire, sobreviví, solo por esta vez.

Me acosté y me quede dormido, me levante algo tarde, me bañe con agua fría ya que esa sirvienta me hizo tener sueños con Kyoko, en cuanto Salí, de bañarme me dirigí a mi oficina, entre y hay estaba Mitzuko con dos tazas de café una en su mano y otra en mi escritorio.

¿Cómo van las cosas? –le pregunte mientras s tomaba café la otra taza.

Peor, al parecer Shimon quiere acabar con la Vongola poco a poco, es como si quisieran destruirte poco a poco y desde adentro. –dijo Mitzuko.

Eso quiere decir que… -dije con mis ojos abiertos mirando a la pared.

Así es, Kyoko va a estar involucrada si sigue con nosotros. –dijo Mitzuko con voz severa.

Pero, no si le alejo, ¿Qué debería decirle? –dije sin mirarla.

No lo sé solo recuerda lo que le paso a la última persona involucrada en esto. –dijo Mitzuko con voz dura, y con su cabellos tapando sus ojos.

Mitzuko, yo….debí evitar que eso sucediera. –le dije con voz triste al recordar a la persona involucrada.

Claro que no, fue mi culpa yo debí de protegerle, yo debí de estar en su lugar. –me dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y me sonreía.

Anda vamos a almorzar. –me dijo para salir de la oficina, y caminar hasta llegar al comedor, ya estaban los platos servidos, y la mayoría ya había llegado, a excepción de Yamamoto, Hibari y Gokudera.

Me senté y Mitzuko a mi lado, del otro lado estaba Uni, comimos con paz, o eso intente pues Lambo estaba impaciente pues hoy llegaba I-pin, y mi madre de Japón, sonreí al pensar en que vería a I-pin de nuevo y también a mi madre, pero lo más probable es que ella regrese de nuevo y no dure mucho en Italia.

Terminamos de almorzar y me dirigí a mi oficina, Mitzuko dijo que iría a la Biblioteca, Lambo se fue al aeropuerto, Ryohei se fue a ver a Hibari y Chrome estaba analizando unos papeles importantes sobre las familias aliadas.

En cuanto llegue a mi oficina, me senté en mi silla, y entonces empecé con mi arduo trabajo, dure alrededor de muchas horas hay metido con los papeles de la familia de Enma, y sobre las familias aliadas, y aunque Chrome me ayudara seguía siendo mucho.

Haaaa…..(suspire cansado)….

TOC- TOC- TOC

Pase. –dije secamente.

Sawada-san le traje una bebida, la señorita Kinomoto me pidió que se la trajinera. –dijo Haru con una voz ¿inocente? O no, no de nuevo pensé.

Claro déjala ahí. –dije señalando una pequeña mesa en la entrada.

Claro, la dejo y "accidentalmente" se le tiro sobre unos papeles al ver eso se me helo la sangre, que tal si eso papeles eran sobre los Shimon, o los aliados de los Vongola, en ese mismo momento corrí a verificar que no fueran papeles sobre la mafia, al cerciorarme de que no lo eran suspire tranquilo y me voltee para regresar a mi escritorio, pero antes de eso tome la bebida, que me avía traído, tome un sorbo y me dio más sed, la tome toda, y me sentí mareado, mire a la chica quien cerraba la puerta y me miraba.

Se siente bien Tsuna-san. –dijo la chica en el mismo tono.

Se me acero y me beso, yo le iba a alejar pero después no recuerdo que paso, solo recuerdo oír a Mitzuko Gritarme, y al ver su cara me sorprendí, luego vi a su lado estaba Kyoko, y estaba ¿Llorando? ¿Por qué lloraba? Entonces la vi esa chica, estaba con el uniforme, mal puesto con el sierre superior bajado, y con sus labios hinchados, y yo, tenía el saco aventado lejos y la camisa desabotonada.

Diablos.

Diablos, no por favor no, no de nuevo, ahora si que estaba en problemas, Kyoko me vio, y ella no le creerá sobre lo que paso, miro a Mitzuko quien entro enseguida, y cerro tras de si con seguro, miro a la chica quien estaba roja como un tomate.

Tu sal de aquí, empaca tus cosas porque t vas. –dijo Mitzuko con voz cortante.

Pero, solo Tsuna-san puede decidir eso. –se defendió la mujer.

"Tsuna-san" yo no recuerdo que el servicio le llame así a su jefe, y yo también tomo decisiones sobre la mansión así que te vas. –dijo otra vez Mitzuko para mirarme.

En cuanto Haru salió de la oficina, ella me vio, y me dijo.

Que pensabas. –dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la camisa.

Yo, no lose, fue un error, ella me drogo, yo no sé lo que hice desde que tome la bebida que me mandaste hasta que me gritaste. –dije sin más.

Hmm, yo no te envié ninguna bebida. –dijo simplemente.

U, ves si me drogo con ese pretexto, pero ¿por que quería tener sexo conmigo? -pregunte sin saber o hallar respuesta.

Par chantajearte, eso o le gustas y mucho. –dijo Mitzuko.

Gracias. –le dije a Mitzuko mientras me acomodaba la corbata.

Por qué? –pregunto.

Por ser mí mejor amiga. –dije.

Hm, no tienes nada que agradecer, bien, mandare llamar a Uni, tenemos que hablar sobre los movimientos que haremos. Me dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Si. –murmure mientras le seguía.

Caminamos hasta el vestíbulo, y ahí estaba Uni, viendo entretenida las diferentes imágenes.

Uni. Le llamamos al mismo tiempo ella se volteo y sonrió.

Sawada-san, Zuko-chan. –dijo para voltearse y caminar hacia nosotros.

Vamos a la oficina. –dije y me voltee para regresar.

Al llegar cerré con seguro, y me voltee a verlas.

Bien, los tres sabemos que hacemos aquí. –dije empezando la plática ellas asintieron.

Y que proponen? ¿Cuál es su decisión? –pregunte impaciente por saber si me ayudarían (mas) o no.

Yo Mitzuko Kinomoto, como líder de la ONEM (Organización Neutral Establecida de la Mafia) apoyo a Sawada Tsunayoshi el Decimo Líder de los Vongola, en su próxima guerra contra los Shimon liderados por Kozato Enma. –dijo Mitzuko mientras hacía reverencia conmigo.

Acepte mi ayuda, como liado y como su guardián adicional (o sea Luna, pero no lo cuenten si quieren a cabo no importa en esta historia). –dijo Mitzuko

Es un honor. –dije haciendo reverencia.

Yo Uni la Arcobaleno cielo y líder de los Giglio Nero, ofrezco mi ayuda a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el que un día fue y sigue siendo mi salvador. –dijo Uni haciendo reverencia.

Chicas gracias. –dije suspirando cansado. Mientras me sentaba en mi silla, y ellas en las otras que estaban frente a mí.

Tsuna, tenemos que halar sobre Kyoko, ella te ha visto y no sabe lo que ha pasado, y será mejor que no se lo digas, se que se oye mal, o diabólico, pero debemos aprovechar la oportunidad, para que le divagas adiós, y la saques de esto antes de que se meta mas en el lio de las mafias. –dijo Mitzuko

Pero…..-dije.

Lo siento, yo me encargare de enviarle a un lugar seguro. –dijo mientras se pasaba.

Me retiro. Dijo de nuevo y Salí de la oficina.

Y bien Sawada-san ¿Qué ha pasado con Kyoko-chan? –me pegunto Uni, le conté todo ella escucho, y asentía levemente, al final me vio con cara de tristeza.

Lo siento pero Zuko-chan tiene razón, es mejor que no le digas la verdad y le protejas. –me dijo Uni saliendo de la oficina dejándome solo Salí de ahí y me fui directo a mi cama, al recostarme, me quede dormido.

Tsuna…..Tsuna despierta….Tsuna despierta! –dijo Reborn mientras transformaba a león en mazo y le golpeaba la cara.

Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Reborn, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me levante así. –dijo Tsuna algo molesto por la forma de ser de su tutor.

Quién sabe. –dijo encogiéndose entre hombros.

Que ha pasado? –pregunte.

Ya han llegado. –dijo en tono serio, me cambie y baje.

Al llegarme encontré con Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto y Hibari-san.

Chicos, menos mal, por favor dejen sus reportes, en mi oficina, yo luego los revisare, en cuanto regresen vallan a sus cuartos y descansen, les dije.

VIP-VIP

Alo? –pregunte.

Yare, yare, joven Vongola, parece que me quedare con mama e I-pin en un hotel, le aviso para que este atento de que no llegare a dormir. –dijo lambo.

O está bien Lambo pero por favor cuide muy bien de ellas. –e dije pasa colgar mi teléfono.

Era Lambo avisa que no llegara a dormir. –dije para aviar l resto.

Bien todos a sus cuartos. -dije para subir al mío, de nuevo.

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama, como por dos horas, al final me levante y me puse a caminar, abrí mis ojos al ver a donde llegue, era su cuarto, el cuarto de Kyoko.

Toque, nadie respondió, volví a intentar, y fue el mismo resultado.

En el tercer intento hable.

….Etto….Kyoko….soy….yo….Tsuna. –dije sin más.

… -no respondió.

Sé que estas despierta. – le dije.

Sé que estas enojada, pero todo tiene una explicación, yo….no… -le dije entonces vi abrir la puerta y me vio un segundo, y al otro me dio una bofetada, le vi en shock, ella me miraba enfadada, mientras lloraba, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda sentir dos emociones al mismo tiempo?

Reaccione, antes que ella, y le tomo de la muñeca, y le metí en el cuarto, puse seguro, una vez adentro los dos, le solté, y le miro a los ojos.

Que quiere. –soltó, fría y distante.

Por favor, no,….me hables así….tu como yo sabemos que nos conócenos…. –empecé a decir.

Justo por eso, es que estoy distante. –dijo igual de fría.

Por favor Kyoko. –le dijo tratando de calmarme.

¿¡Por favor que! ¡Que te perdone! ¡Que no fue tu intención! ¡Que fue un error o un accidente! ¿Qué otra mentira me quieres decir? –me dije derramando mas lagrimas.

Yo….no….nunca te he mentido…..y no lo pienso…hacer, y sé que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un error….pero. –dije que debía decir ¿Qué me drogo? No podía decir eso.

¿¡Pero nada, que crees que no me duele! ¿Qué hay de aquellas promesas, de un futuro juntos sin infidelidades? Ni siquiera hemos llegado a eso, y tu y eres infiel. ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone, si yo lo vi? –dijo mientas trataba de secar sus lagrimas.

Ya! Yo no soy el único que ha mentido, ¿¡qué hay de ti, porque no me dijiste que eras una sirvienta! –le dije el ya más desesperado.

¡¿Para qué! Para que me usuras como a la otra, para jugaras conmigo hasta que hartara y luego me cambiaras, sé que si sabias que era una sirvienta, tu no me tomarías en serio, pensarías que era una gata, o una prostituta. –dijo mas enojada, yo solo se quedo callado.

Además yo te dije desde un inicio que no te convenía estar conmigo. –me dijo para caer de rodillas, no lo soportaba, no duraría mucho, podía notar cómo se sentía débil.

….. –no podía decir, nada me sentí como un canalla, le hice llorar, le hice mucho daño y ahora le voy a hacer más, me odio a mí mismo, por el destino que he elegido, uno en el cual ella o quede estar presente, baje mi rostro, para esconder las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos.

T-Tsuna-K-Kun, yo no, por favor no llores. –trato de calmarme, eso me hacía sentir por, ahora le preocupaba, pero eso significa que le importo, y que no odia tanto, pero esa pequeña esperanza moriría dentro de pocos momentos.

Kyoko, sé que me odias, y que nunca me perdonaras, pero…..por favor, solo por lo que resta de la noche, no me odies, aunque tengas que actuar aunque me mientas, pero por favor, se la misma de antes, se que has de pensar que soy un sínico, pero de mañana en adelante, tu y yo, no nos volveremos a ver. Tú estarás despedida para el amanecer, al igual que la otra chica. –termine de decir, observe como se quedo en shock con los ojos abiertos sin entender.

A-a-a que te refieres? – me pregunto.

Solo recuerda, que si algún día nos volvemos a ver, no me odies, por lo que te hice porque yo no quería herirte, yo no lo tenía planeado, sucedió por el destino. –dije para aferrarme a su cintura mientras, ella solo miraba a la pared desconsolada.

No pude evitar sollozar, sentí una gran tristeza, ella es el primer amor que tengo y no puedo estar con ella, tengo que alejarla, así que escondí mi rostro en su pecho, ella solo masajeaba mi cabello con sus manos, y apoyaba su barbilla en mi nuca.

¿Por qué? –murmuro para si misma pero yo le io.

N-no lose. –respondí, con voz quebrada.

Hm, está bien solo por cinco minutos are como si nada, pero mañana, antes de que me valla, pagaras las consecuencias. –me dijo mientras me aferraba más a mi cabeza, yo me sentí aliviado, pero sabía que ella estaba tan triste como yo.

Está bien. –dije, para tomarle mas fuerte por la cintura, como si no quisiera que se fuera y es que era cierto. Solo una cosa pasaba por mi cabeza, ella es la mujer más bella, y mejor persona que he conocido, me ha perdonado después de todo el que le hecho y lo que voy a hacer.

**Fin de Tsuna POPV'S**

**U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u**

Ok aquí sta el siguiente capitulo, se los debo, hace mucho que no actualizo de este fic aquí esta.

Espero que les guste.

Comenten

Sale!


	5. La vida Normal

**JOJOJO estoy de nuevo espero que les gus5te la continuación.**

**U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U_u_U**

**Amor platónico: la vida normal**

Amaneció Tsuna se fue y yo tome un vuelo directo a Japón llegue y entre a la universidad, hay conocí a Chrome Dokuro, ella es una chica tímida, muy amable su pelo es color purpura y sus ojos del mismo color, al inicio su corte era estilo de piña, pero con el tiempo creció y ahora lo tiene largo con un fleco de lado, otro buen amigo es Kozato Enma, el es un peli rojo con ojos del mismo color, que para desgracia mía su personalidad es idéntica a la de cierto castaño.

Llevaba apenas algunos meses estudiando n Japón sus dos amigos le habían sido de ayuda, pero solo uno sabía lo que le había pasado, Kyoko con el tiempo se hizo popular en la universidad, y era reconocida por su belleza más aun así ella no se dejaba llevare por esas cosas, y en su estancia en Japón había conocido a varias personas aparte de Chrome y Enma y ellos eran.

Rokudo Mukuro: hermano mayor de Chrome el tiene el mismo peinado de piña que tenia ella solo que tiene una coleta que sobresale, su pelo es del mismo color que el de Chrome, y sus ojos de un azul claro.

M.M: ella es una pretendiente de Mukuro molesta demasiado a Chrome por acaparar la atención del peinado de piña.

Ken y Chikusa: ¿? Lo único que se es que se juntan mucho con Mukuro.

Gamma: es un hombre rubio, vive por mi departamento, el anda mucho con una mujer que se llama aria ella me recuerda mucho a alguien pero no se a quien, Gamma siempre me habla de una chica que es de mi edad, pero que se fue del país por asuntos de trabajo, él le dice "hime".

Aria: al parecer ella es la madre de esa niña, nunca me han dicho su nombre, ella es de pelo azul fuerte, y ojos azules claro ella es muy simpática.

Nana: es una señora muy amable con la siempre me encuentro cuando voy de compras, en veces platicamos y comimos pastel, pero no se su nombre completo.

Shamal: el es doctor de la universidad aunque es algo pervertido, demasiado pervertido.

-Kyoko, Kyoko. –empezó a hablarle Enma a la castaña distraída.

-oh Enma-kun, lo siento estaba distraída. –dijo Kyoko con algo de vergüenza.

-se nota. –dijo el peli rojo para si.

-y bien Enma-kun ¿Qué me decías? –pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

- que si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a la última clase. –dijo Enma con voz tranquila.

Kyoko salto y miro a Enma el cual estaba a punto de dar una mordida a un pan, y al ver cómo le miraba se detuvo y le miro.

-si te quedas para regañarme llegaras tarde. –dijo Enma como si de una pequeñez se tratase y le dio una mordida a su pan para sentir una última mirada de enojo de Kyoko y ver como se iva la castaña.

-Enma-kun esa era Kyoko-chan? –pregunta una peli morado a el peli rojo.

-si era ella. –dijo el para volver a morder su pan y mirar a Chrome.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

En Italia.

-Reborn. –dijo Tsuna al ver como el bebe toma un sorbo de su café, y es que estaba desesperado, pues según el bebe tenía noticias importantes que decir, y quería a todos juntos, y lo difícil para Tsuna era juntar a Hibari quien no soportaba juntarse en "manadas" según el.

-… -silencio odiaba el silencio hacia un clima un tanto tenso.

-tengo varias noticias pero solo les diré dos, la primera, he estado hablando con verde y este dijo que, ha encontrado la forma de volverme a mi forma real. –empezó el arcobaleno para mirar a Uni, esta solo asintió. –y también para decirles que los shimon se fortalecen, su jefe Kozato Enma, actualmente se está haciendo pasar por un universitario, junto a su familia. Se sabe que están tramando un ataque próximo a la Vongola, Mitzuko tiene su documentación, os aviso que mañana partimos para Japón iremos a tratar de poner una alianza y si se niegan, no tendremos más opción que pelear contra ellos. –dijo Reborn mientras en las ultimas palabras escondía su vista en su sombrero.

-….. –odiaba ese maldito silencio.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Japón

-diablos. –musito Kyoko al ver la tarea que le habían puesto, era demasiada, y no creía que pudiera terminarla antes del día siguiente, para su suerte estaban Chrome y Enma los dos eran listos, y ella lo era pero era un tanto despistada, y ese era su punto débil.

-Kyoko-chan. –dijo Enma.

-lo sé, lo sé no debo maldecir en alto. –dijo la castaña viendo al peli rojo.

-enma como es posible que hagas todas las tareas, y saques bajas calificaciones en los exámenes. –le cuestiono la castaña.

-quien sabe. –dijo Enma encogiéndose los hombros.

-mmm quien te hace la tarea. –dijo Kyoko a Enma.

-jajajaja, muy buena esa Kyoko-chan ¿Qué te hace pensar que me hacen la tarea? –dijo Enma mientras reía un poco.

-simple porque siempre andas de vago. –dijo ella como si nada.

-Kyoko-chan, Enma-kun si no para tardaremos mas. –dijo Chrome sabiendo que si seguían se pondrían un poco serias las cosas.

-está bien Chrome-chan. –dijeron los dos a la vez.

7:15 am.

Kyoko se levanta con pereza pues se durmió a las horas de la madrugada por la tarea, fue a su armario y Saco la ropa que se llevaría a la escuela, se metió al baño y se dio una ducha una vez afuera se vistió, desayuno y se fue a la universidad, pero su mera sorpresa es que no tendría clases, se cancelaron a toda la escuela, genial, y si su mala suerte ya estaba tuvo que buscar por toda la escuela a sus amigos los que no estaban Kyoko suponía que debieron quedarse dormidos, entonces sin nada que hacer se fue, antes de llegar a su departamento vio a Nana, y le saludo.

-buenos días Nana-san. –dijo Kyoko al ver a la mujer emocionada.

-buenos días Kyoko-chan. –responde de igual manera la mujer.

-está bien se ve nerviosa. –dijo Kyoko al ver la situación de la mujer.

- o si no te preocupes es solo que mi hijo regresa hoy y no sé qué postre prepararle, de seguro vendrá con sus amigos, como antes. –dijo la muje , mientras observaba un estante.

-mmm, le recomiendo la carlota, es un postre simple pero bueno. –dijo Kyoko al ver a la mujer indecisa.

- es cierto, buena idea, Kyoko-chan ¿me acompañaría por mi hijo a el aeropuerto? –le pregunta la mujer a la castaña.

-claro Nana-san. –dijo Kyoko después de todo o seria problema.

-bien, vayamos a mi casa a hacer el postre, y luego vamos a el aeropuerto. –dijo Nana muy emocionada.

Después de haber hecho la carlota con Nana, Kyoko se fue a cambiar mientras la mujer lo hacía, luego se verían en la tienda donde siempre lo hacían.

Kyoko llego a su casa y se cambio falda negra por un vestido verde claro con una chamarra verde con un tono más fuerte, la chamarra tenia gorro le quedaba algo grande, por lo cual le tapaba una parte de las manos, el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y con unas botas negras que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas exponiendo un poco de sus piernas, se dejo el pelo suelto.

Una vez lista se fue hasta la tienda donde nana le esperaba con una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta abajo, con una playera verde claro de cuello.

Una vez reunidas se fueron por un taxi y llegaron al aeropuerto, y hay esperaron unos treinta minutos después se dio el aviso de que los pasajeros del vuelo 365 ya habían bajado y estaban recogiendo sus cosas, entonces nana le aviso a Kyoko que era la hora, se pararon de la sala de espera y se dirigieron hasta donde estaban saliendo los pasajeros.

Fue entonces cuando Kyoko se pregunto cómo sería el hijo de Nana, la mujer le aviso que Iban saliendo, Kyoko miro a donde apuntaba nana y se sorprendió al ver al grupo de personas que se acercaban, pues de entre ellas pudo reconocer una cabellera castaña, unos ojos color marrón, su sonrisa, y su tez a perlada.

-Tsuna… -murmuro Kyoko viendo al hombre frente a ella quien al poner atención al frente también le vio.

-Kyoko…. –dijo Tsuna desconcertado al ver a esa castaña al lado de su madre.

Continuara….

X_X_X_X_X_XZ_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_XZ_X_X_X_x_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Ok espero que les haya gustado, Chrome a aparecido asi que ya podre conmensar con el YamaChrome, y el Gokuharu también, opero será a un mas adelante.

Bien me despido espero les haya gustado ya saben comenten, y sale


	6. Encuentro inesperado

Jojojo aquí yo he nuevo subiendo el capi…. Espero sea de su agrado.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Amor platónico: Encuentro inesperado.

-Tsuna…

-Kyoko….-

-nani? –pregunta Nana sin entender.

-mama, es un gusto verte de nuevo. –dice una voz ronca y muy masculina que no conozco.

-¡o Reborn-kun has crecido tanto! –dice nana admirada viendo al hombre que una vez fue un pequeño bebe.

-¿Reborn-kun? –pregunta Kyoko sin creer que el hombre frente a ella fuera el bebe con el que ella hablaba antes.

-ciado Kyoko, parece que has madurado un poco. –comenta Reborn.

- sí, pero no tanto como usted. –dijo Kyoko mientras le sonreía a Reborn.

-hmp, ¿le han dicho que su sonrisa es hermosa? –le cuestiona Reborn haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara.

-no, pero es un alago viniendo de usted. –responde Kyoko.

- Kyoko, es un gusto verte de nuevo, que casualidad. –dijo Mitzuko acercándose a ella y Reborn.

-¿Kyoko-chan, conoces a Tsu-kun y sus amigos? –le pregunta Nana a Kyoko.

-o…si les conocí antes de venir a Japón… -empezó Kyoko pero Mitzuko le interrumpió. –para que se preparara y cuando hubiera terminado sus estudios entrara a trabajar en la compañía de Tsuna. – termino la peli negra.

- o ya veo, me alegra mucho que se conozcan. –dijo Nana cerrando los ojos.

-si… es bueno. –dice Kyoko, fulminando con la mirada a Mitzuko a la cual Tsuna también le fulminaba, mientras Reborn sonreía.

-bien, mama por qué no, nos vamos a casa, a festejar el regreso. –dice Reborn mientras sonríe.

-o claro, ¿Kyoko-chan bienes? –le pregunta nana mientras le mira y le sonríe.

-lo siento Nana-san, pero he quedado de acuerdo con unos amigos, de hecho tenemos trabajo en equipo, ya sabe, de la universidad. –dice Kyoko sonriendo. –pero será en otra ocasión. –termina mientras sigue sonriendo.

-claro que sí. –dice Nana muy contenta de que hijo haiga regresado, pero con un deje de tristeza porque la chica no les acompañaría.

-por cierto Kyoko, no te importaría, si Uni y yo nos quedamos en tu departamento ¿verdad? –pregunta Mitzuko con un tono dulce.

-claro que no importa, pero hay otra chica, viviendo conmigo espero y no les moleste. –dice Kyoko con voz un poco inocente.

-claro que no, ya sabes entre mas mejor. –dice Uni, por primera vez.

-bien entonces nosotros nos retiramos, nos veremos después Kyoko. –dice Reborn mientras sonríe.

-¡Reborn! –grita de la nada Tsuna, y Kyoko se fija en el, por segunda vez desde que llegaron.

-Kyoko con que aquí estabas. –dice una voz que sorprende a todos menos a Kyoko.

-Enma-kun. –dice Kyoko algo intrigada, también Kyoko noto, que toda la sala, se tenso, ella miro por primera vez a los demás, Gokudera frunció el ceño, Yamamoto sonrió nervioso, Ryohei grito al extremo sin razón alguna, Hibari solo dio la espalda, y Lambo ¿tembló?

-kufufu así que aquí estaba la amiguita de Chrome, has causado muchos problemas niña. –dice de la nada Mukuro, mientras aparece atrás de Enma.

-¿Chrome? ¿Ella está bien verdad? –pregunta Kyoko exaltándose un poco.

-ella si está bien, al contrario, eres tú la corre riesgo. –dice Enma, con tono más serio.

-¿Yo? –pregunta Kyoko aun sin entender.

-te lo explicamos luego, no deberíamos estar aquí pronto llegaran unas personas que son….. - ¿peligrosas? –interrumpe Mitzuko con voz seria.

Enma por su lado se alarma no se había dado cuenta de que las demás personas presentes.

-¿Kozato Enma? –pregunta Mitzuko.

-si y tu eres…. –empieza el esperando respuesta.

-Mitzuko Kinomoto. –dice ella, igual de seria, Kyoko pudo ver como Enma abría mas los ojos.

-¿Mitzuko-chan….pasa algo? –pregunta Kyoko algo nerviosa.

-¿les conoces? –le cuestiona Enma a Kyoko.

-si pero eso que tiene que… -empezó Kyoko mas no pudo terminar por que Reborn le interrumpió.

-ella será próximo miembro de la Vongola. –dijo el arcobaleno sin rodeos.

-mienten. –dice Enma en tono frio.

-kufufu, ¿Vongola? Así que ustedes también están…. –empezó Mukuro pero Enma le interrumpió.

-Mukuro! –dijo alzando la voz el chico.

-kufufu, si ella va a pertenecer a la Vongola debe saber todo. –dice Mukuro.

-….. –Enma no dice nada.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta de la nada Kyoko algo exaltada ella sabía que eso no iba para bien.

Nana que había estado hablando con una señora sobre recetas de cocina se acerca y les pregunta

-¿está todo bien chicos? –pregunta con toda naturalidad.

-claro que si Nana. –dice Uni sonriendo.

-Nana, creo que Uni y yo no iremos a festejar el viaje fue largo, y estamos cansadas, mejor iremos con Kyoko al departamento, desempacaremos y descansaremos, luego iremos a su casa a reportarnos. –dice Mitzuko.

-oh es una pena que no puedan ir, pero entiendo, los viajes cansan mucho. –dice Nana en tono natural.

-nos vamos Kyoko? –pregunta Mitzuko, Kyoko le ve una vez y asiente lentamente.

-nos vemos luego y Enma fue gusto conocerte espero hablar luego. –dijo Mitzuko mientras sonreía.

-lo mismo digo. –responde el peli rojo.

-kufufu, en ese caso me voy con estas chicas, tengo que ver a Chrome, Enma tu también tienes que venir, Chrome preguntara por ti. –dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yamamoto, has guardia a Mitzuko y los demás hasta que lleguen a su departamento. –dijo Tsuna, con voz seria, Kyoko por su lado dio un respingo al notar como había cambiado la voz del castaño.

-si. –responde sin más Yamamoto.

-bien pues vámonos. –dice Mitzuko encaminándose a la salida.

Una vez que Mitzuko, Kyoko, Uni, Enma, Mukuro, y Yamamoto se hubieran dirigido a la casa de las primeras, en el aeropuerto se quedo un Gokudera enojado, y Lambo espantado, un Hibari irritado más de lo normal, y un Tsuna pensativo.

-Gokudera-kun, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, quiero que investigues que al va la construcción de la base, y también dependiendo de la condición ordenes una junta oficial, alas 15hrs. –ordena Tsuna a Gokudera.

- Hibari-san, en cuanto salgas de aquí ve a patrullar Namimori, si hay algún desperfecto (ósea, delincuentes) sabes que hacer, te doy permiso de que hagas lo que quieras con ellos. –le ordena Tsuna a Hibari.

-Lambo…tu te quedaras en casa I-pin y tu tienen muchas cosas que hablar. –dijo dijo Tsuna dando la ultima orden.

-hai! –

-hmp –

-are, are –

-y ¿Dónde está Reborn? –pregunta el castaño más calmado.

-¡oí SAWADA QUE HA PASADO CONMIGO AL EXTREMO! –grita de la nada Ryohei sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

-Ryohei…yo tengo un encargo especial para ti y Yamamoto…..pero se los diré mas tarde en mi casa. –dijo Tsuna pensativo pues tenía en mente la orden perfecta para ellos dos.

-Tsuna es hora de irnos. –avisa Reborn a Tsuna.

-o si ya vamos Reborn. –contesta el castaño.

Mientras tanto rumbo al departamento de las chicas, Yamamoto hablaba animadamente con Kyoko, Uni solo sonreía pues estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo y saber que tiene más amigos, por otro lado Mitzuko solo miraba a Mukuro quien iba al lado de Enma y es que estos tres eran los que iban más atrás de todo el grupo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento, en cuanto llegaron al edificio, Kyoko empezó a buscar la llave en su bolso.

Cuando llegaron al último piso, esta abrió la puerta, y en cuanto entro Chrome se abalanzo sobre ella y le abrazo.

-¡Kyoko! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Este bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? –Chrome una vez que la soltó, le hizo muchas preguntas, el caso era que no había notado la presencia de los demás presentes.

-Kufufu, mi querida Chrome, todo está bien, es mas creo que deberías de conocer a los invitados. –le dice Mukuro.

-¿Visitantes? –dice Chrome si entender.

-yo, mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, un gusto. –dice Yamamoto haciendo reverencia.

-Chrome Dokuro, un placer. –dijo ella con un sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras respondía a Yamamoto el gesto.

-yo soy Mitzuko Kinomoto, y ella es Uni. –dice Mitzuko mientras señala a Uni.

-bien…..esto….Yamamoto-kun…podría quedarse hasta que vallamos a la casa de Sawada-san. –dice Uni algo nerviosa.

-si claro. –responde Yamamoto sonriente.

-¿bien Mukuro, Chrome, ustedes también podrían hacernos el favor de venir con nosotros? –pregunta Mitzuko a los aludidos.

-kufufu, por mi está bien, después de todo esto se pone interesante. –dice Mukuro con una sonrisa algo….maléfica….

-si Mukuro va yo también…. –dice Chrome de la nada.

-¿bien, am Kyoko nos ayudarías a desempacar? –le pregunta Uni a su amiga.

-claro Uni. –le responde la castaña.

-tu también Chrome, de hecho quiero saber más de ti. –le dice Mitzuko a la peli morado.

-Yamamoto-kun…esto puedes esperar afuera con ellos. –dice Uni señalando a Mukuro y a Enma.

-claro por mí no hay problema. –dice Yamamoto mirando a los otros.

-por mi tampoco. –

-Kufufu, no me importa. –

-vale, no tardaremos demasiado. –dice Kyoko mientras se va con las otras chicas.

Una vez que hubieran entrado en el cuarto.

-muy bien Mitzuko. –dijo Uni en tono severo.

-yo no le diré nada ahora. –se explico la chica.

-¿decirme que? –pregunta Kyoko.

-lo del aeropuerto, te lo diremos pero en casa de Tsuna. –sentencio Mitzuko.

-vale. –dijeron Uni y Kyoko a la vez.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0-0_0-0_

Una vez que hubieran terminado de desempacar Mitzuko, Uni, Chrome, y Kyoko salieron directo a la sala, y la sorpresa de ellas fue ver a Yamamoto y a Enma dormidos, y es que al ver la escena a Uni y Kyoko se les resbalo una pequeña gotita por la frente estilo anime, Chrome se sonrojo intensamente, y Mitzuko tuvo que aguantar soltar una carcajada.

Y como si estaban Yamamoto dormido sobre el hombro de Enma mientras babeaba su hombro, y Enma sobre la cabeza de Yamamoto, babeándole todo el pelo.

-esto…..Enma-kun…..despiértate… -le movió un poco Chrome.

-Chrome-chan, no creo que lo despiertes así…. –dijo Kyoko al ver que su amiga, le movía el hombro al peli rojo.

-mmm… ¿Chrome? ¿Ya terminado? ¿Qué hora es? Aaaaaaaaa (bostezo) –dice Enma mientras se acomodaba bien.

-Uni, Mitzuko….ya podemos irnos… -decía Yamamoto aun adormilado.

-si Yamamoto. –le responde Mitzuko.

-si…yo…tengo unas cosas que hacer mejor me voy. –dijo Enma mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Kyoko cuídate, y no te preocupes si no me vez pronto…. Todo irá bien. –le dijo Enma a Kyoko mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Enma….esto…si, te lo prometo. –dijo Kyoko algo preocupada.

-kufufu, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos. –dijo Mukuro al ver que Enma se marcho.

-será lo mejor… -dijo Uni con voz seria.

-bien vámonos. –dijo Mitzuko para encaminarse hacia la puerta y que todos le siguieran, una vez que salieron, se dirigieron por el elevador, entraron el ambiente era un poco extraño, pues Chrome sonrosada al sentir como Yamamoto le observaba, y Mukuro mandándole miradas asesinas a Yamamoto quien no se daba cuenta por ver a Chrome, mientras esta platicaba con Mitzuko, y Kyoko y Uni hablaban sobre la ropa.

La música del elevador, tranquila pero juguetona provocaba ganas de muchas cosas, y hacia que el tiempo pasara muy lento, una vez que hubieran llegado a la planta baja, todos salieron rumbo a donde ahora debía estar el carro de Yamamoto, un convertible negro, nadie dijo nada, todos subieron, Yamamoto en el piloto, Mukuro en el copiloto, y Kyoko, Uni, Chrome y Mitzuko en los asientos traseros.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar pero en cuanto llegaron Gokudera y Lambo les esperaban en la entrada de la residencia Sawada. Yamamoto fue el primero en bajar fue a abrir la puerta del lado donde venia Chrome, después de ella salió Uni, Mitzuko y Kyoko.

Una vez que todos se hubieran bajado Gokudera les dio una mirada dura, mientras que Lambo le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Kyoko y esta le respondió de la misma forma, mientras caminaban para adentro. Ya adentro el clima era más alegre, más tranquilo.

Nana, que estaba cocinando grandes festines, y no dejaba de cocinar mientras tara rareaba una canción pegajosa, mientras que en la sala estaba una chica con el pelo largo color entre rosa pálido y morado, con ojos del mismo color, con una playera blanca y los pantalones verdes. Sentada tomando algo de té, y con ella estaba otra chica de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, el pelo lo tenía largo peinado en dos trenzas, y vestía una vestimenta típica china la playera roja y el pantalón blanco.

-o ya han llegado. –dijo la mujer.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es I-pin. –dijo la joven de pelo negro.

-yo soy Bianchi. –dijo la mujer.

-Reborn y Tsuna les esperan arriba. –dijo Bianchi.

-Bianchi-san deje que se presenten. –le regaño I-pin.

-….. –Bianchi no dijo nada.

-mi nombre es Kyoko. –se presento esta.

-y el mío es Chrome. –dijo la peli morado.

-Mukuro kufufu. –dijo este mientras sonreía pues al parecer le divertía la situación.

-Lambo…..llévalos… -dijo I-pin mientras les dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Lambo asintió y los guio por las escaleras el último cuarto de la orilla, una vez que llegaron Lambo toco la puerta y se ollo un pase, en cuanto entraron, Kyoko trato de ser fuerte, y no flaquear con Tsuna ni con nadie.

-ciado Kyoko. –dijo Reborn que estaba recargado en una esquina.

-ciado Reborn-kun. –le respondia la castaña.

-bien Kyoko primero que nada ¿Qué es lo te ha dicho Enma de nosotros? –le pregunta Mitzuko a Kyoko.

-¿a qué te refieres? –le pregunta esta.

-sobre Vongola. –le aclaro la peli negro.

-Enma no le ha dicho nada a Kyoko. –intervino Chrome.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunta Gokudera quien recién entra a la sala.

-los próximos tutores niebla de Tsuna. –dijo Mitzuko.

-¡¿pero qué diablos? –exclama Gokudera al oír eso.

-Mukuro tiene una gran habilidad para hacer ilusiones, y Chrome también, a nosotros nos hace falta un tutor niebla, y a ellos, les falta las capacidades para poner a prueba su potencial. –se explico Mitzuko.

-kufufu ¿nosotros metidos en esto? Sería interesante. –dijo Mukuro.

-pero ¿Qué hay de Enma? –dijo Chrome.

-eso lo veremos después. –dijo Reborn.

-kufufu, ¿Qué ganamos con esto? –dice Mukuro pareciendo pensativo.

-muchas cosas. –responde Reborn.

-bien, ahora lo importante, decirle todo a Kyoko. –dijo Uni con voz seria.

-Kyoko, te voy a decir todo, el por qué de todo lo que te ha pasado por haberte involucrado conmigo…. –dijo Tsuna por primera vez.

-Tsuna… -murmura la castaña.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=

Uf, lo siento pero me he cansado, y creo que es mejor dejar el resto par el sig. Capitulo,

Espero les haya gustado y aviso este capítulo se termino el día 2011-02-14

Bien feliz día, espero les malla gustado el capitulo haré lo posible por continuar rápido.


	7. La verdada de todo

Ola! Pues aquí continuando el fic, para ser sincera hace poco me llego un problema de escritora, y por eso no escribí, ni actualice ningún fic, de hecho si no fuera hasta hoy, ya hubiera puesto una nota donde detenía todas mis historias por tiempo indefinido, y no sé por qué hoy, entro a mi correo y leo sus reviews y me hace recapacitar varias cosas y agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído mis historias des de que empecé y los que ahora lo hacen…

¡Gracias!

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_=_=_=_0_0

_**Amor platónico: la verdad de todo.**_

**POPV'S KYOKO**

No lo podía creer, y sigo sin hacerlo, solo estoy parada viendo su cara seria, ¿sabría todo? Pero…. ¿qué tal si no lo quería saber? Y ¿Qué tenía ver eso en su rompimiento con Tsuna?

-Gokudera-kun, chicos déjenos solos por favor. –dijo la voz de Tsuna.

Todos asintieron y salieron del lugar, dejándonos a Tsuna y a mí adentro de la oscura habitación.

-¿te quieres sentar? –pregunta el con un tono más gentil, y más cansado de voz.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? –pregunto.

-¿qué quieres saber? –simplemente responde.

-TODO. –digo con voz un poco más fuerte.

-haaa (suspiro) mejor siéntate si quieres saber todo. –dijo para mostrarme con la mano un lugar a su lado en su cama, yo no podía distinguir muy bien ya que todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? –pregunto de la nada frustrada por no poder ver mucho e intentando llegar hasta la cama.

-pregúntale a Reborn. –susurro Tsuna, yo no pude vitar soltar una pequeña risa, hace mucho que no lo oía quejarse de su pequeño tutor.

-¿y bien? –le digo.

-¿por dónde quieres que empiece? –me pregunta el con tono cansado, y temeroso.

-¿Qué es la Vongola? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Enma en esto? –dije directamente, aunque estaba oscuro pude sentir su cuerpo estremecerse, lo único que yo podía alcanzar a distinguir eran sus ojos castaños los cuales se abrieron de la impresión.

-Vongola, es una familia mafiosa de Italia, a la cual pertenezco, de hecho…soy el jefe de ella, y todos, también pertenecen a ella. – hace una pausa sé que me mira pero yo miro al suelo mientras oigo atenta. – y Enma, el es el jefe de otra familia mafiosa poderosa que vino aquí para hacernos daño. –termino de decir.

-¿Cómo empezó todo? –pregunto con voz más apagada dándome una idea de todo.

-cuando tenía 14 años, de la nada llego Reborn diciéndome que era candidato para ser el jefe de una gran familia mafiosa, que tenía sangre del primero, …yo me resistía a creer eso, porque antes de conocer a Reborn yo era conocido como "Dame-Tsuna" je, era pésimo en todo, mi calificación de 17.5 la más alta, no practicaba ningún deporte, luego de la nada llega él, y conozco a todos, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, incluso a Hibari, con el tiempo acepte que no podía cambiar ese destino, y cuando cumplí 17 años, me mudo a Italia a tomar estudios más dedicados a la mafia, aunque no lo creas hay escuelas para eso. –dijo Tsuna haciendo otra pausa y mirándome, yo solo le sonrió aun con la mirada en el suelo.

-en Italia conocí mas personas buenas y malas….y con el paso del tiempo las hice parte de mi familia sin darme cuenta, llego el momento de mi mayoría de edad y mi capacitación para sr capo a mis 21 años de edad, el noveno y antiguo jefe, me ayudo mucho, hasta que llego su muerte 2 años después, luego te conozco, me enamoro como idiota, me drogan, tú me odias, me dicen que te tengo que alejar, y simplemente te vas desapareciendo de mi vida. –termino de explicar Tsuna ahora mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué es eso de tutores? –pregunto con un hilo de voz, y ahora atreviéndome a mirarlo a la cara.

-o la mafia se divide en familias las cuales las conforman principalmente, el jefe, y sus seis tutores, se les da un nombre especial, por ejemplo: el jefe es el cielo que lo abarca todo, y los tutores serian, Tormenta, lluvia, sol, rayo, nube, y niebla, cada uno con una meta en especial, y se designan así, por que se dice que el primer jefe Vongola era como el cielo, y sus tutores se podría decir que los elementos climatológicos que lo rodean cada uno con una misión. –termino de decir Tsuna.

-Tsuna… -lo llamo el levanta la mirada y se junta con la mía no se qué cara tendrá, la oscuridad no me deja ver nada.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmura con voz preocupada.

-¿Qué tengo que ver en esto ahora? Y aun más importante ¿vas a matar a Enma? –pregunto con un hilo en la voz ya que la idea no me agrada en lo mas mínimo.

-tu….eres alguien muy importante para mí, y muchas familias te querrían matar por eso, aparte vine aquí para protegerte a ti y a mi madre, pero no sabía que eras su amiga, y no, no lo quiero matar, quiero hacer un trato con él, y si no lo acepta, no quedara más que pelear. –dijo Tsuna aun mirándome a los ojos.

-gracias… -empiezo a decirle, me detengo un momento lo medito y al final digo. –Tsuna-kun. –siento como miras sorprendido, y como un brazo tuyo pasa por mi cintura y me abrazas, siento que no hay intención mas a ya del abrazo y te correspondo, siento tu aroma, tus fuertes brazos por mi cintura, y tu respiración por mi cuello, levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con tus ojos, veo como te pierdes en lo míos y yo en los tuyos, y sin darme cuenta ambos cortamos la distancia y nos damos un dulce, suave y tierno beso.

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe. –me murmuras al oído con voz ronca.

-yo igual. –respondo mientras empiezo a suspirar al sentir pequeños besos en mi cuello.

-¿vamos a comer? –me dices mientras sales de mi cuello y me vez a los ojos yo te veo, también, y veo un brillo en tus ojos que hacía mucho no había visto….

-claro, pero aun pequeños detalles ¿no? –le digo mirándolo a los ojos con cara seria.

-demasiados para mi gusto. –murmuras yo solo rio por el comentario, y siento como sonríes.

-pues vamos, sabes, tu mama es la mejor cocinera que conozco. –le digo sonriente.

-lo sé todos dicen eso. –dices con orgullo.

-¡decimo! –grita una voz que tanto Tsuna como yo conocemos así que nos paramos y esperamos a Gokudera.

-¿pasa algo Gokudera-kun? –pregunta Tsuna a Gokudera yo solo miro, y no digo nada.

-ha llegado un mensaje urgente de Italia, tenemos que regresar, lo de shimon puede esperar aquí, por un tiempo. –dice Gokudera con voz seria, luego me mira, y se da cuenta de lo que hizo, cosa que yo aun no comprendo.

-mmm…está bien Gokudera-kun nos vamos mañana en la noche. –dice Tsuna con voz algo pensativa, yo estaba aburrida su plática es interesante, pero recuerda a adultos ablando de negocios y eso me aburre demasiado… miro al suelo y veo una cochinilla, y sigo sus movimientos atentamente…

-…y eso sería todo, lamento molestar decimo me retiro. –

-¿Kyoko? –oigo que me habla Tsuna, y dirijo mi mirada a él, me doy cuenta de que Gokudera, ya no estaba, y yo tan metida con la cochinilla que ni me di cuenta de que Tsuna me hablaba.

-lo siento, Tsuna-kun, es solo que su plática aburre un poco. –digo mientras cierro los ojos y le sonrió.

-jeje supuse eso desde el inicio, pero ahora más importante Kyoko, dime algo importante. –dijo el cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio.

-que pasa Tsuna-kun. –le digo dudosa.

-¿vendrías conmigo a Italia como parte de mi familia? –me dices algo esperanzado, y me miras con ilusión.

-Tsuna-kun…. –digo, y te miro. -¡Claro que quiero ir a Italia contigo y los demás! –termino de decir totalmente alegre mientras le abrazo por el cuello (o sea ella salta y sus brazos pasan por el cuello por si no entienden ahí), mientras siento como correspondes pasando tus brazos por mi cintura.

-oye... ... –empieza, pero lo interrumpo dándome cuenta de que habíamos estado caminando sin darnos cuenta. -¿a qué hora salimos de tu casa? Y ¿a qué hora llegamos al departamento? –termino de decir, mirando el edificio frente a mí.

-no lo sé, pero eso quiere decir que te deje descansar para mañana, has tus maletas, porque Reborn, tu, y yo nos iremos por la mañana. –me dices para darme un tierno beso, y darte la vuelta y empezar a caminar, yo te veo hasta que te pierdes y camino rumbo al edificio.

Al llegar al departamento me duermo inmediatamente, ni siquiera me cambio, o acomodo la cama solo duermo, media hora más tarde me despierto para hacer las maletas, termino alrededor de las 3:50am me duermo sé que tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, pero me preocupa que no hubieran llegado Chrome, Mitzuko y Uni…

_**Continuara…**_

_**_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_=_=_0_0_=_0_=_0_=_0_=_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_0**_

_**Ola! Espero les allá gustado, a mi si, de hecho es uno de los que más me gusta la forma en que lo escribí, agradezco sus reviews, y no los chantajeare de que si no dejan no escribo, o que si dejan actualizo más rápido, no si quieren dejar dejen, y ya, agradezco a todos aquellos que aun me leen, y a los que empiezan a hacerlo, la inspiración me ha llegado, pero temo decirles que las vacaciones llegan y estoy en semana de exámenes, aparte de que los profesores se obsesionan con enlace que también ya viene, así que tardare un poco en subir pero tratare e hacerlo en este mes si puedo.**_

_**Bueno saludos, y besos,**_

_**Tsuki-chan, Angelzk muchas gracias ustedes son mis ídolos y sus historias me encantan….**_

_**Sale! **_


End file.
